Moora
"S..h...o...w..m..e...m...yy...b...r...o..t..h....e....r...." -A melted Moora Appearance Moora has black fur and strawberry red colored eyes, as well as a clear blood red and white TV screen due to the rituals that Moora conducted taking over partial parts of his body. After Coruscates supposed "death" Moora went crazy and his face and eyes began to melt although not very severely. Backstory ภ๏..ภ๏! รՇยקเ๔ค! Շђเร เร ภ๏Շ ђ๏ฬ Շђเร เร รยקק๏รє๔ Շ๏ ﻮ๏! Behavior Moora, known now as The Melancholy Tubby, is the current threat of The Electrical Facility The Melancholy Tubby wanders around the map looking for the player, if the player starts running The Melancholy Tubby will run towards the exact place where the player stopped running. Infected Appearance Moora adapts to their melting face using cracks in their head to absorbs to melted parts. Their eyes glow white and their body glows a faint red, this glow is very hot and can burn Teletubbies that try to sneak up on them. As well as body additions this tubby gains a big red X on their right eye, it expands from the front of the retina all the way to their forehead and upper mouth. Coruscate Reunion Bold = Melancholy Tubby/Moora Italic = Beta Tubby/Coruscate Moora: ......no, I've convinced myself I wasn't crazy and just as I do so you appear.. Coruscate: Well? I'm here now, we're here now. Coruscate: I'm are normal again, we are normal again. Moora: Even if this isn't a dream or another hallucination, where are we? This place isn't at all like that dreaded electrical company. Coruscate: I don't know, if we escape maybe we can be free, but all that matters is that we are together again! Moora: I suppose so, that white Teletubby really did help us didn't he? Coruscate: Wait, the white Teletubby! I remember what happened now! Moora: Well? What happened? If it can get us out of here than I need to know! Coruscate: That Teletubby knocked me out and brought me to you, we passed out after seeing each other again. Moora: So that wasn't a dream? You're real? Oh heavens, this is great! Coruscate: Yes, it is. Just wake up, then we can figure out what we have to do with that Hacker Tubby.. Moora: Who is that? What do you mean "Hacker Tubby?" Coruscate: Remember before all this happened? We lived in The Plotounion? Well, that spirit we worshipped, their name is The Hacker Tubby. I kept seeing them while I was traversing our home, I knew at once that they were the one that caused all our suffering. Moora: Coruscate, do you know what this means? Justice! We need to kill them. We need to restore the future we never had! Stats/Star Rating Physical Strength: ★★★★☆ Resistance: ★★★★☆ Knowledge: ★★★☆☆ Consumption Requirements: ★★☆☆☆ Mental Strength: ★★☆☆☆ Accuracy: ★★★★☆ Evasion: ★★★☆☆ Creativity: ★★★☆☆ Agility: ★★★☆☆ Cautiousness: ★★★★☆ Manipulation: ★★☆☆☆ Stealth: ★★★☆☆ Medical Observation: ★★★★☆ Build Strength: ★★★☆☆ Repair Abilities: ★★★★☆ Trivia * Moora is a name that was combined out of two other words that mean darkness in different languages. * Moora was never actually intended to exist in the first place, after I thought of how The Beta Tubby's storyline couldn't progress without at least two characters and a few settings I decided to include Moora. * Moora and The Beta Tubby are related, it is just unknown how. * Moora liked watching the Teletubbies show with his brother while they were alive. Credits Moora belongs to Maker-Mosify, notify me before including them in a story or work of fiction.Category:Male Category:Final Destination Story